Dream
by RedGem270
Summary: Song Inspired fic. She looked at her hands suddenly feeling strange. She didn’t quite feel like herself, but she felt no panic, just an odd curiosity. Maybe it was this place. There was something about it. . .


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron, of course. The song that inspired this fic ("My Skin" by Natalie Merchant), isn't mine either, but it gave me a wonderful idea, so to that I owe it thanks.

**Author's Note: ** This took me quite a while to type out, so enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Dream_"

_A voice_

_In the wind_

_It sang across the fields_

_Sweet_

_Gentle_

_It seemed to sooth her and urge her forward._

_She looked about confused for a moment, wondering where she was. _

_She looked at her hands suddenly feeling strange. She didn't quite feel like herself, but she felt no panic, just an odd curiosity._

_Maybe it was this place. There was something about it that made her want to twirl in the sun's soft rays and rest in the fields, the breeze a whisper on her skin, grass swaying gracefully in its wake._

_And suddenly that's what she was doing, soaking up the warmth of the sun in the fields, the breeze soft on her skin and the grass a picture of grace all around her. She was grateful for this sudden peace even though she was unsure of how she got there._

_Something caught her eyes and she thought she saw Goddard. She sat up and looked around. _

_Jimmy? she called. _

_He wasn't there._

_Thinking about him now, her heart grew heavy. Did they have to fight so much? For a while she really thought they could move on and quit their bickering, but as time went on it seemed to become harder and harder. Maybe she just stop wrestling with her own emotions and finally admit that she truly cared for him. _

_She sighed and heard the voice again, full of song_

_Sweet_

_Gentle_

_Soft as the breeze blowing through the field_

_The breeze whisked her hair and she found herself wanting Jimmy's touch. What was this? Why. . ?_

_But her thoughts drifted. Their fighting didn't cease and the more they did, the more Cindy felt like a disease. He didn't even want to come near her. Why would he ever want to touch her? _

_And yet, this feeling of unwantedness and sadness, made her feel. . .alive. Was that sick? Was it wrong? She longed for his touch, but without this heaviness in her heart, she'd have nothing and there would be nothing between them. This was the only connection they shared._

_It was strange but she needed this feeling of the wilting flower. She needed to feel this_

sweet feeling turned sour

_Oh, how she needed this feeling of being_

Untouchable

_She needed this. . ._

_Maybe someday soon Jimmy would come to her. Not in an illusion of mutual love, but for real. Then maybe he'd look at her and smile sweetly and hold her tight until the sky burned out, until the universe just stopped moving._

_That was all she really wanted: her unrequited love would finally become mutual._

_Maybe then these feelings of bitter sweetness, sadness, and weakness, would lift, leaving nothing but joy and peace in their wake. _

_That would be just wonderful .Then she wouldn't have to hold onto these dark emotions anymore and her and Jimmy could finally be together and so she made her mind. She would tell him. She would tell him everything and then maybe he would see that she was more than he expected. _

_Cindy. . ._

_She stopped and looked around. Was that. . .?_

_Jimmy. . . she called, her voice was dream-like. She barely recognized it as her own and then she realized that her mouth kept forming his names, but her voice was not present. _

_And suddenly there he was. . ._

_In the open field, his hair billowing in the soft, cool breeze_

_Jimmy_

_Cindy. . .wait for me, he said, but his mouth did not move, he simply smiled as his voice traveled through the breeze._

_The wind blew_

_Her hair flew in a haze around her face_

_Her feet moved on their own_

_The voice spoke_

_Jimmy. . ._

_Her pace quickened, but she moved in slow motion_

_Her movements were as soft as the gentle swaying of the long grass in the summer breeze._

_Jimmy. . ._

_There was a piano. . ._

_playing_

_Emotions. . ._

_Soaring_

_Jimmy. . ._

_Cindy. . .wait for me_

_I'm coming_

_Wait for me_

_Almost there_

_Cindy_

_Jimmy_

_As she made it toward him, he began to fade._

_No, she said. I'm almost there._

_Wait for me, he said and this time his mouth moved in time with each word, but she could barely hear his voice._

_Jimmy!_

She awoke, startled, sitting up in her bed. She looked about.

She was in her room, the light from the crescent moon shinning through her window.

"Just a dream," she said and gently fell back into bed. She thought of Jimmy again and smiled.

"Tomorrow, first thing," she said to herself. "You'll tell him."

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face and fell into another slumber.


End file.
